1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar roof for motor vehicles with a solar generator composed of solar cells for supplying power to a power consumer and/or battery, and with a D.C. converter which is used for impedance matching between the solar generator and the power consumer and/or battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar roofs of this type are known from the journal "Sonnenenergie" [Sun Energy] 1/88, pages 9 through 11 and German Patent Application 40 17 670 A. A circuit suitable for one such solar roof is explained in particular in patent application P 43 36 223.0.
In known motor vehicle solar roofs, the D.C. converter is designed and used as a module which is placed anywhere in the vehicle, best in the vicinity of the roof drive, in a remaining unused space. In view of the vehicle superstructure which is compact, especially in passenger cars, these residual spaces are generally limited geometrically and volumetrically. Therefore, implementation of the D.C. converter module is largely dependent on the particular vehicle model; this makes manufacture and storage more expensive. As the result of the distributed components, retrofitting and service on the solar system are expensive. The compactness of the system leaves much to be desired.